


a taste for temptation

by sunzu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Beel is Hungry but definitely not for Food, Coming Untouched, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunzu/pseuds/sunzu
Summary: Beelzebub stumbles upon a sight he can't look away from him and deals with a hunger for a taste ofherand all that she is.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 442





	a taste for temptation

**Author's Note:**

> ...hello.
> 
> so.
> 
> i had this idea yesterday where beel is an accidental voyeur bc MC didn't close her door properly before proceeding to absolutely smash herself. and while beel is just a lovely tender boy who deserves all the food, i kind of wanted to explore how...he would react to such a predicament. if he so happened to have a view of MC going at it. it was hard to choose which brother to go with bc they'd all have...quite interesting and fun reactions to explore. i was tempted to do asmodeus bc he's the avatar of lust after all and i liked the idea of him actually tasting MC's arousal through her scent. 
> 
> BUT i love beel so it had to be beel! 
> 
> i do hope you enjoy it and yeah, let's get smashing. ;)

He hadn’t meant to look. 

It had been an accident in its purest form as this was something that Beelzebub would never do with purpose. He was simply at the wrong place, at the wrong time, looking for her during a time that had been reserved for her and her alone. Any reasonable being with a conscience would look away immediately, would burrow deep in their embarrassment as they tried to remove such an image for their minds. 

But Beelzebub finds that he can’t look away. 

He sees what he sees through a sizable gap of her partially open door, giving him a clear look into her room and of her bed. Where she lays as she pleasures herself unforgivably, shamelessly and Beelzebub’s breath hitches. 

It’s like the human has hypnotised him, pulled him into a trap that he can’t break free from and he doesn’t know what to do. He’s clueless, feels helpless and his entire being quivers as he continues to take in the sight before him. 

She remains unaware, blissfully in her own world as she lays upon her bed in a pleasure caused by herself. Her eyes are closed and her inhibitions are down, completely shut off as her fingers play a familiar tune between her trembling thighs. They push into her with a delicateness that’s meant to tease and rile her up until she can no longer take it. It produces a rhythm for her hips to fall into and she grinds into a dance of her fingers, her expression relaxed with an underlying _want_. 

Beelzebub has never seen her like this as it’s not a side people show of themselves openly. It’s a private affair that is shown through a high level of trust or an even higher level of lust which knocks down guarded walls. He shouldn’t be seeing her like this as it feels like an awful violation of privacy and to breach hers like this feels...so very _wrong_. But he’d be a liar if he says that he hasn’t imagined her in such a state. Many nights plagued with such dreams when the nightmares leave him alone for once. Of her beneath him, cheeks flushed and plush lips kiss-swollen as she moans for him, gripping onto him like he’s her very own lifeline. 

It drives him insane and often, it’s hard to look her in the eye because he knows of the selfish desires that lurk within him. Powerful as they thirst for a taste of what is forbidden fruit but the hunger persists without mercy because it _wants_ and _craves_. He wants and craves dearly, wants and craves her so much. 

A high-pitched whimper falls from her as she arches her back with a harsh tremble. Another one follows before whimpers turn into hitched moans as she tries to keep quiet for the delicateness she once held is no longer there. It has been replaced with a roughness coupled with a need to come and Beelzebub watches, body hot and mouth dry, as she starts to unravel. 

Her fingers pound into her depths and produce a sound so filthy, so beautiful that it makes Beelzebub have to lean against the doorframe to hold himself together. Those sounds continue to pour forth, telling him how _wet_ she is as she continues to fuck herself with vigour. He has no view of her fingers thrusting in and out as she soaks them behind the shield of her shorts (oh but he _wished_ he did _)_ but he can imagine. Imagine like he always does with her when it comes to the taste of her lips and the taste of her skin against his tongue and—

Beelzebub lets out a quiet groan as he feels his hardened cock press against the seam of his trousers. He resists the urge to palm at it and relieve the ache that settles deep in his bones. His hand grip at the door frame too tightly, causing it to slightly crack as he holds himself back with the greatest strength. He wants so terribly, wants so much that it _hurts_ and the hunger inside him builds to such heights that it almost has him growling, has his canines threatening to extend out. 

He pants as he greedily takes in her writhing form, her push and pull of her stuttering hips and heavy rise and fall of her chest as she tries to breathe. Her thrusts grow faster, her fingers fuck her harder and harder until—

The shorts which hide her from view are splattered and soaked with her release.

Her back almost snaps in half as she arches, her eyes wide and unseeing as her toes curl tightly and her thighs shake with the force of her orgasm.

Beelzebub has to remind himself to breathe, the door frame truly broken beneath his grasp as his body shakes with her, his own release coasting around the edge but not quite there. He doesn’t know how it’s suddenly there but all he needs is a gentle push and she gives it to him without even knowing. 

“ _Beel_.” She whimpers, just as wanting as he is and…

His taste for temptation bursts like the explosion of a star. 

Hot and bright and with a beauty so dangerous, it kills.

**Author's Note:**

> ...beel, you're so strong and i love you. 
> 
> ~~pls have a nice wank like you deserve~~


End file.
